In general, a wireless communication apparatus is provided with a power amplifier for transmission of a signal in the air. That is, a power amplifier is used to increase the distance a signal can be transmitted. Thus, the power amplifier is one of the components of a transmitter in a wireless communication apparatus and amplifies the magnitude of a signal prior to its transmission.
To increase a maximum output power capacity by a power amplifier, a divide/combine power combination apparatus is usually used. For example, the power combination apparatus divides an input signal into a plurality of signals, amplifies the plurality of signals through a plurality of power amplifiers, and combines the amplified signals, thereby achieving a maximum output power capacity.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.